


Numb

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, angst???, idk - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 7





	Numb

Full Moon was lying down in bed.

She should be asleep, what time even was it??? It seemed to be 2 in the morning, but she still wasn't sure. She couldn't sleep, let alone close her eyes. Every time she tried to close her eyes and sleep they seemed to stay wide open. She wasn't feeling sad, angry or anything really. She felt numb, a indescribable numb. It felt like a hole was in her chest, sucking out all the energy she had left, she wanted to sleep but she still couldn't close her eyes. It was torture. she knew she had like- 5 things due as homework for school tomorrow but she couldn't find the energy or motivation do any of them. Seriously Full Moon? Procrastination like this was going to fuck her up one day. But the thing was, she really couldn't find the energy or motivation to do almost anything. Read some fan fiction? She didn't feel like it. Talking to someone over the phone? No thank you. Watching a squid-tube video? Nope. Listening to some music? She didn't really want to. Play some ink-craft? She didn't feel like getting up, but at the same time her body refused to sleep.

WHY COULDN'T SHE DO ANYTHING???

Now she felt something, it was anger! Or, a numb sort of anger. Was she even angry anymore? Now she just felt tired. But, she still, ironically, couldn't sleep.

So she laid there, numb. So, So, Numb.


End file.
